Into the Darkness
Into the Darkness is the 8th Episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It was released September 20th 2011. Plot "Armor lockdown initiated." A synthetic voice said. Alaska's vision again turned white. "So. What do you think we'll find down there?" Swanson asked. "I've got no clue. According to the Doc shes hoping the entrance. Shes sending us down in case we need... our expertise." "You really think we'll need it?" "Nah. I mean why have a locked door if all its protecting is another locked door?" "Padding? I don't know. Just doesn't seem right. Plus it kind of creeps me out." Swanson said. "Don't tell me your scared of the dark!" Holmes said half jokingly. "Wha? No thats not it... its just. Well we don't know whats down there. Theres no light down there etiher. We could find some hostiles down there." "You really think we'll find innies down there? Besides hostiles are why there are MARINES with us! We'll be fine." Holmes reassured Swanson. "Well... alright. First sign of trouble and I'm out." "Right behind you." Holmes told him. "Alright 3-8-7, Jack Swanson. Are you two ready?" Dr. Halsey asked via radio. "Yea we're ready." "Alright. Marines. Time to go in." "Roger that ma'am." The Marines said. The squad of 8 Marines armed with Assualt Rifles and Magnums began to go inside. The two hackers followed. The 10 moved down the hallway. Soon not even the light from the open doorway could help the hallway. They 10 couldn't even see their hands in front of them. They turned on the flashlights on top of their Assualt Rifles. "Alright Marines. Move out!" The commander of the Marines said. "Sir yes sir." The Marines replied. Going in all sorts of different directions with another member of the sqaud. "Alright you two. Dr. Halsey gave me special orders to go with you." "Alright. Where do we go?" Deeper in. Right now the others are trying to find a power source so we can get some of these lights on. " "How did we know that we'd find a locked door?" Swanson asked. "Hey could you shine your light on the door?" Holmes asked the captain. "Huh oh yea sure." The captain did so. Holmes walked up to it. He began to touch the door. All of a sudden a holographic blue sphere covered in ancient symbols showed up. Holmes pressed down on it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT DOES!" The captain shouted. All of a sudden the doorway in front of them opened and the power came on. Suddenly the door behind them sealed shut. "All men report back." The Captain called for his men. 5 of the 7 returned. "Where the hell are Anderson and Shepard?" "They went that way sir." A soldier pointed. All of a sudden screams are heard at the end of the hallway. "What the hell was that?" A soldier asked. "Shut it Jenkins. Alright men. We need to find out where Anderson and Shepard are. "Sir do you think it was one of them that screamed?" A soldier asked. "No sounded like neither of them. Honestly didn't sound human. More alien." "I still say we check it out." "You do have a point though. Lets go." Swanson looked at Holmes and gulped. "I think we've found trouble." he said. "Yea but now no getting out." "You two coming?" The Captain yelled out. "Yes sir!" they both said in unison and ran after them. A stench took over the air. "What the hell is that sme... OH MY GOD!" Holmes said. He looked down there lied the remains of Anderson and Shepard. And... some yellowish green blob. It began to crawl inside Anderson. Soon another dropped out of something that looked similar to a air duct and went inside Shepard. "What the hell is going on?" asked Jenkins. "I don't know son. I don't know. Soon Shepard adn Anderson got up again. Rotting flesh covering them. They let out a flood scream ending the episode.